Truth
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: My take on what I wanted to happen after the TV show episode 9. Malec.
**Truth**

 **A Malec Fanfiction.**

 **Author's note: I might be a little rusty.**

 **Summary: Based off of the TV show, episode 1x09. How Magnus tries to talk some sense into Alec.**

Magnus had heard what had happened at the battle. Jace had rushed into the Institute, looking defeated and the most emotional that the Warlock had ever seen him look. Clary gave him a glance that told him everything he needed to know. Alec had gone to the other side of the fight and was not coming back, not unless someone broke the spell that the Clave has put on the poor boy.

Now, you see, Magnus really hated getting involved with Shadowhunter politics. Especially ones that involved his not-so-secret-crush and his fiancée, but the boy was not seeing the truth of what he was doing for the Clave. If his Parabatai was not able to coax him, maybe a little bit of magic would be entitled. He tried to convince himself that he was doing this for the betterment of the down worlders and maybe Clary, but he didn't buy his own lie for a minute. He knew he only wanted Alec to see the truth, and also stay by his side and not with that blonde that he thought nearly a witch with the way she tried to run this place.

Izzy was just as distraught as Jace was, even a little bit more so. She tried to go and talk to him, but he shooed her off with an angry look. She came back with watery eyes and refused to look at anyone. He thought she went off to the training room to keep from completely breaking down.

This would not do. Alec didn't see the pain that he was doing to his loved ones. Magnus has had enough of everyone hurting each other. He had seen enough of that with Tessa, Will, and Jem. He was glad that they had their peace in the end, and he wanted to make sure that this applied to this trio as well.

So he took a breath and headed down the hall to Alec's room, and tried to stand straight to show some form of dignity, and knocked.

He heard shuffling, and then the door opened. Alexander looked a bit surprised, after all their last encounter had ended rather…abrupt. He smiled curtly.

"What is it, Magnus? I thought you said you were.."

"Going? Yes, well, it seems I can never find the heart to get rid of my involvement in your politics. I have rather important things to discuss with you."

Magnus tried to back down, after all, the effect of the boy's blue eyes nearly was enough to make him give up and go back to his apartment and watch reruns of fashion week and binge eat ice cream. But no, Magnus Bane had more class than that.

Alec stood aside to let him into his room. It was quite a mess right now, and it took every inch of Magnus's will power not to magically order everything and make it nice and neat.

"So what's wrong?" Alec's voice interrupted his OCD thoughts and Magnus turned to look at him.

"Your actions have caused quite some pain to your loved ones. I can understand why you're doing what you're doing, Alexander, but I know from experience that it will come to bite you in the tush later. That won't be a pleasant feeling."

Alec stared him down, almost agitated with being scorned. Magnus stood firm, and kept going.

"Look, I am not your mother, or your father. But I do know that siding with the Clave and betrothing yourself to one of their own will cost your family name more honor than restore it. There is honor in trust and love and loyalty, Alec. What you are doing right now is not honorable. Say what you want. But I do know that that woman cannot love you more than your sister or your brother already do. I would like for you to consider whose love it is that you want. Or maybe it wasn't about love with her. But she will not be more than a partner. I can tell you that you will be happier just with your brother and sister at your side. I believe I am at fault for what has happened. But I do still think that you will make the right choice, Alexander. But the right choice isn't this one. It is the one to your family-the ones that care about you more than they could care about the family name being tarnished. What is honor when there is no one to share it with?"

Alec looked as if he was shooting him down with his own bow and arrows, and Magnus could feel his heart breaking a little more with each word spoken. But he did not stop the entire time. He didn't know what it was about him-this mysterious, alluring creature that captivated him the moment he saw him. It takes a special person to charm someone when they are murdering another.

Alec turned his back to him. A part of Magnus was afraid he over did it, but he knew it had to be done.

He heard something he wasn't expecting- a sob. It was broken. A plea. A desperate kind of sob you only hear if the world is ending for someone. Magnus nearly gasped.

He saw Alec wipe his tears before he turned to face him once more. "What do I do? I can't…I can't undo the engagement. Not with…not with so much possibilities to come from it. Magnus, why are you even helping me? Why didn't you go back to your world that would be undisturbed by this mess?"

Magnus closed his eyes before saying, "Because, darling, I couldn't leave you behind. I have lived long enough to know pain, to know some form of love-or at least witness it. And I know, Alexander, that you feel love and pain right now. You feel it within your soul. Jace and Isabel are mourning like you are dead. You must try and live the right way. By their side. You all are supposed to be a team, are you not? Or is comradery just another lie I have seen in this time?"

Alec's breath hitched, and he sunk to his knees before Magnus. Were this any other occasion, and he would have become aroused very quickly, but the pained look on the boy's face made his heart-not any other part of his body- throb.

Magnus carefully knelt down so he was facing him, and carefully placed a palm over the boy's cheek, cupping it.

"Alec, you must be wanting to go back to them. I know that you had felt…things for your parabatai. But do not desert him simply because he cannot return those feelings. Do not desert your sister. She depends on you and admires you so much. I know you want to take charge of your life, Alec, but this will only be your destruction. To love is to destroy, but I fear that not loving what you should be loving will destroy you more than siding with those two ever could. Listen, dear one. Head my advice one more time, if just for their sake and for your own."

Alec was now the one with eyes that were filled with water, and Magnus wanted so badly to kiss them away. "H-how? How can I go back? They must hate me…"

Magnus smiled. "No, darling. They yearn for your aid. Can't you see? I may not know that Jace boy very well, but he does not seem like the type to beg. Go to them, tell them that you will not wed and that you will be by their side."

Magnus did not see Alec's next move coming. He was pushed to the floor, his back hitting it as he was pulled into a warm embrace. He felt wet tears hit the side of his neck, and he was almost too shocked to hug back.

"Come now, there's no need for this, darling. Although I do quite appreciate the contact…"

Alec came up, but did not completely stand. Magnus was still laying on the floor, and was captivated by his blue eyes once more.

"Why do you always come when I'm in need of some life-changing advice?" Alec wondered, curiosity filling his blue orbs.

"Because, dear one, I am capable of some type of guiding words. And all the more for you."

Alec bit his lip, and slowly bent down so that their faces were mere millimeters from each other. "I believe I owe you a proper thank you, and an apology."

He hesitated for a bit before adding, "I am not so blind to know a pained and heartbroken face when I see one. I have seen it on myself so many times."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, but then looked down in embarrassment. Alec smiled, that beautiful smiled he had on his face when they had been properly introduced to each other, and then he leant down so that their lips were finally touching. The kiss was sweet at first, filled with an apology, of gratefulness, of trust, and love.

There was a shyness that had to be on Alec's part, but Magnus, being him, tangles his hands into Alec's black locks. He wanted Alec to know that he was not doing this half-heartedly, and that his entire being was poured into the kiss.

And then Alec moaned. His magic nearly surfaced from hearing that sweet sound come from his love's mouth. Magnus instantly wanted to hear more. But he figured breathing was probably a good idea and pulled back reluctantly.

They looked into each other, stripped from any cover ups to their emotions. Magnus had never felt more naked than he did now, and he was still fully clothed.

"Magnus, I…" Alec breathed out.

Magnus covered those lips with a finger, silencing him. "I know. But I do want you to understand me, Alexander. You have captivated me, and I did not want to let you get away so quickly. Selfish, it is. But that is love as well."

Alec blushed, but removed Magnus's finger from his lips before kissing it. And every other finger on his hand. It was like the boy was worshipping him. He thought this was him showing his gratitude. Alec then gave him a stare filled with promise of more to come, and that was all Magnus could ask for.

He did not try to stop Alec's searing kiss this time, even though he knew Alec should probably discuss things with his siblings.

Oh well, they could have him later, all he could think of was the cloud of want and love this pure boy was creating between then at this moment, and that was all he needed in life.


End file.
